Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including components from different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. The application processor and the display or another device may be interconnected using a standards-based or proprietary physical interface. For example, the display may have an interface that conforms to the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance.
As the capabilities and functionality of mobile devices continues to grow, there exists an ongoing demand for new techniques to provide flexible and reliable communications in increasingly challenging signaling environments.